Nightmares
by SlugLady28
Summary: Lily has been having nightmares. Extra from the Human Element Series. Rated for gore


I do not own Beast wars

Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

Author's note: An Extra from my "BW: Human Element Series". The first part of this chapter takes place after "Ch.3 Belly of the Beast" and the second part takes place after "Ch.7 Family Duty". Rated for gore.

Nightmares

Lily lays in bed. She stares at the ceiling, counting tiles. She tried reading a book yesterday. Cleaned the ship the night before that, reorganized her tools the night before that and went over her ships diagnostics before that.

Nothing could keep her awake. Nothing, but the fear of _**sleep**_, anyway_._

Sleep wasn't actually the problem. It's the dreams that came with it. No, _**nightmares**_ is the correct term.

She didn't let anyone know. She never slept around the others. Not even a nap. And in the morning, she would clean up her face until she looked no different then any other day. Not even Cheetor, whose energetic personality made it extremely hard to keep a secret, knew that she had been having nightmares ever since she entered the beast wars.

'_Maybe i should just go to sleep now'_ Lily thinks _'Get it over with.' _She turns onto her side and regrettably, closed her eyes.

---------------

It's green. Like it always was, at the beginning. A grassy plain with mountains in the background. a glimmering lake with clear water. She could see little fish swinging about in the water. It was a... what was that saying her mother used? A "Kodak moment"? Lily stands on the grass. Yes, _**stand**_. She can feel short, soft grass beneath her armoured boots. She knows this place. She knows what would happen next.

She tried not to, but Lily _**blinked**_.

She's on the same plain, but it's different now. She didn't want to look but she had no choice.

Transformers lay on the ground as bloodied corpses. Each of their faces show pure terror and agony. She can see that some of them had Predacon insignias, some had Maximal, and some have none at all. They litter the grass, turning each blade a dark, wet colour from their mechfluids. The mountains are burning in the background. And the clear water is now dark and polluted, all the fish now floating dead on the surface of the water.

And Lily herself is covered in mechfluid, her armour cracked from the battle. She stares at the scene, feeling numb to it. There's a woman on either side of her. One with red hair, like hers, only longer, and one with green hair, tied back in a bun.

"We won." says the green haired woman.

"But at what cost?" says the red.

"This is our job. It's what we do." Lily speaks.

"Then why--" says the red haired "Have you turned so cold?"

Lily didn't realize she was shaking. "I'm fine. I don't care. There just machines."

"Really?" says the green haired. "They mean nothing to you?"

"No. Nothing." Lily states.

"Good," states the green hair, with a smile, "Then finish _**him**__._" The green hair points forward with a long purple nail.

When Lily looks in the direction the green haired woman is pointing, she feels all colour drain from her face.

Optimus Primal struggles to move in the battle field. Rattrap, Cheetor, Dinobot, Rhinox, Tigertron and Airrazor lay around him, severely damaged and off-line.

"NO!" Lily shrieks. She sticks out her leg to run forward but the other women grab her by the arms.

"What are you doing?" says the green haired.

"He's just a "machine" right?" says the red.

"Optimus! Let me go! I have to help him!!" Lily struggles to no avail.

"Have you forgotten what they did to our _**mother**_?"

"Have you forgotten _**their**_kindness to you?"

"If you choose them, you condemn yourself forever."

"You must pick a side."

"LET ME GO!" Lily screams.

"If that is what you wish," The green haired woman sneers "Traitor."

Lily feels a blade of a sword go through her lower back. Her legs went numb and she falls. She hits the ground hard but bites threw the pain. She couldn't' move her legs, so she crawls towards Optimus on her hands and elbows.

"Optimus" she calls, as she nears him. "W-what are you doing here? Who did this?"

Optimus turns his head to her. She shudders when she sees his one broken optic. He points a shaky finger at her "You, human. You did this to us."

"No..." Lily stutters "I wouldn't-- this isn't real."

"The _**guilt**_ is real, Lily." Optimus' voice goes dark "That's all that _**matters**_**.**"

Suddenly, the optics of the surrounding corpses light up. All of the transformers, that were laying off-line a moment ago, rise up and turn towards her. Lily gasps at the surrounding bots. They all point accusing fingers at her.

"You did this." Rattrap whispers.

"And you'll do it again." Rhinox moans.

"Because it's your job." Dinobot hisses.

"It's what you do." Cheetor groans.

They begin stepping towards her. They reach out to her with angry faces, preparing to tear her apart.

"S-stop!" She cries. "Please! I'm sorry!" They come closer. She couldn't get away. "I'm different now! I- I -" Lily screams when they come within inches of her.

* * *

Lily forces back her scream as she awakens. Tears are already running down her face.

She couldn't stand it anymore.

She pulls herself from her bed and into her wheelchair. She rolls it over to her desk and looks over the drawings on the table.

There are blueprints of the stasis pod she's working on, plus the blueprints she created for her Mind Transfer Device. The dreams had gotten worse when she started building it.

Lily pulls a key from a compartment in her char and uses it to unlock the drawer of her desk. She pulls out a piece of yellow metal inside it. The metal is round, and looks like a badge that could be fasten to her belt buckle. The letters H, A, and C are written on it in red metal. She holds it in her hands.

_If you choose them, you condemn yourself forever._

Lily's eyes narrow at the badge

"_Because it's your job" Dinobot hisses._

"_It's what you do" Cheetor groans._

Her hand tightens around it. The badge lets out a crunching gurgle. She tightens her fist until the badge becomes a small scrunched up ball of metal in her palm.

"No." Lily whispers "Not anymore."

-----------------

Tigerlily lays on top of the Axalon, optics closed, a small smile on her face.

"Lil? You awake?"

Tigerlily opens her optics. Her smile widens as Transmetal Cheetor looks down at her, in his beast mode. "What's new pussy cat?"

Cheetor grins. "Sorry to wake you. Dinobot was threatening to shoot you down if i didn't."

"Okay, I'm coming!" She sits up and begins to walk to the hull opening. Tigerlily stops and turns to Cheetor, who was staring at her thoughtfully. "What?"

The cat looks at his paws awkwardly. "Well... It's good you still have Daisy and all but... uh...

"C'mon spots, tell me what's wrong."

"It's just... you didn't just betray your whole faction Lily..." Cheetor looks up at her solemnly, "You betrayed her own family! Your father and your sister... Aren't you even a little bit upset!?"

Tigerlily sighs. She kneels by the Transmetal cat. "Kid, I've done... a lot of bad things in my life. So has Daisy. And so has everyone else in H.A.C. And one day, we're all going to pay for our crimes. But I've made my decision and they've made theirs. So, no--" Lily puts a comforting hand on his head "-- I'm not going to loose any sleep over it."

The End


End file.
